


Cat's-paw of the First Order

by sexy-captain-rexy (smolkatsudon)



Series: Clowder of Two (Hux and Millicent Centric) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hux-centric, actually theres barely any but, domestic pet interaction, if you believe millicent is canon, if you dont believe millicent is canon, some plot in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkatsudon/pseuds/sexy-captain-rexy
Summary: Waking up in the morning is never easy and if you've had a rough night (all of his nights are rough as far as Hux can tell), waking up is even worse. Having an obnoxious roommate would theoretically make waking up easy, but that high level of convenience comes at a price. Hux knows he would never be willing to pay it.That's why he's glad that he has Millicent around instead of some other person waking him up and daring to bother him at unholy hours of the morning.





	Cat's-paw of the First Order

Consciousness trickles into Hux’s mind before he even wants to awake from the paradise within the darkness behind his eyes. Work is the only thing to wake up for anyway, so of course he’d want nothing more than to remain under the cozy sheets of his bed. He keeps his eyes closed, relishing in the little drowsiness that was left from the sleep that he couldn’t even remember the beginning to. Much to his chagrin, all of his nights flashed by the same way: collapse after work, sleep the moment you enter bed, and then wake up for another day that’ll reset the pattern.

Hux didn’t want to get up and forced any feeling he had down into the depths of his mind for just a bit more peace. 

Then he realised a weight pressed up against his neck. It didn’t stir off of the exposed expanse of vulnerability either. Not wanting to alert whoever was above him of his notice, Hux remains still and as if still asleep.

Could it be Kylo? This wouldn’t be the first time Kylo’s done anything of the sort, but for him to be trying to commit murder in Hux’s own chambers? That's new. It's also smart, almost too smart for someone like Kylo to come up with and carry out. He isn’t the brightest, after all.

Then, who is it?

Before Hux could come up with the next possible suspect, the weight shifted and a high pitched  _ meow _ drifted through the air. Hux opens his eyes and is immediately faced with orange fur and a light pink paw pad. With another  _ meow _ , Millicent shifts again and presses a paw onto Hux’s cheek.

“Good morning, Millie, now could you kindly release my neck?”

Hux didn’t wait for Millicent to move herself, fully aware that she didn’t speak human and probably wouldn’t care enough to move off what Hux expected to be a relatively comfortable spot for the cat. Even if Millicent could understand human speech, she would, no doubt, pretend not to know just so that she could get away with anything. That’s just the type of cat Millicent is. At that thought, Hux breathes out the remaining sleep lingering within his rested body, bringing his arm out from the sheets to remove the cat from his upper body. Just like he expected, Millicent didn’t move even after being kindly asked to.

Millicent draws out a long  _ meow _ when Hux lifts her up into the air and Hux simply hums softly to assure her. Placing her onto the bed and off of his body, Millicent stretches out her body, arching her back and stretching out her jaws with a large yawn. Hux feels the corner of his lips climb up slightly, leading him to reach out and give the cat a quick scratch behind the ears. She accepts the touch and pushes against Hux’s hand, letting out a  _ purr _ as Hux runs his fingers through the soft, orange fur, focusing on the base of her spine just before her tail.

Millicent gleefully follows the hand as he continues to run through her fur while Hux pleasantly watches as she coils about under his touch. She tangles herself with the sheets, stretching out as he continues to spoil the ginger cat with pets, scratches, and soft coos. In these moments of contentment, Hux lets himself enjoy the fleeting moments he manages to sneak into his days. Though they were only ever prominent in the mornings a few moments after waking up, they were still something and definitely were the highlights to his days.

When Hux pulls his hand away, Millicent gives a soft and almost sad sounding  _ mrow _ as she watches with her green eyes Hux moving away. She tries to follow his hand, even reaching out with her paws to grab at her owner’s hand. Hux chuckles at her actions, pulling away just before she could trap his hand between her paws. With amusement, Hux watches as Millicent stretches up into the air before falling back onto the bed with a started  _ yowl _ . She watches Hux’s hand with the narrowed eyes of a predator before pouncing for her prey

Hux pulls away again and Millicent is left with nothing but cloth and sheets between her paws and teeth. Hux, softly chuckling, slips out of the bed to stretch out his own limbs. First his arms, his back, and then his legs with a yawn much like Millicent when she was ridding drowsiness from her own system. Hux turns around back to his bed after completing this certain part of his morning ritual, immediately seeing Millicent sitting atop his messy bed with expectant emerald eyes peering up at Hux’s own blue eyes.

“Come on now, Millicent, I need to fix the sheets,” Hux says, reaching down to the cloth. Unsurprisingly enough, Millicent disregards his words and presses herself against his hands as he moves to grab the sheets. Hux tries, as he always does, to fix the sheets as Millicent continues to rub against his hands and arms, calling out for attention as her throat rumbles with  _ purrs _ . Eventually, just how it always ends every morning, Hux scoops up the cat with one hand, holding her over his arm as he quickly fixes up the rest of his bed.

By the time he’s done, Millicent is squirming in his grasp. Carefully, he places her onto the ground and she sits down in the spot. She begins to lick her paw, rubbing and cleaning behind her ear diligently before Hux gives her one last scratch on the forehead. Millicent lets out a low sound, something in between a  _ meow _ and a  _ purr _ before Hux steps off towards his bathroom to continue getting ready for the day. Of course, Millicent follows for a portion of the way, eventually breaking away from the path for something else interesting in the room.

Hux finishes off another part of his morning ritual relatively alone and in peace. With a glance past the door frame of the adjacent room he’s in, he can see Millicent strolling about, batting at her toys, licking at her fur, or simply looking off into random directions. As are all cats, they never seem to get bored of anything and manage to get by with whatever mischief they can create without getting caught. When Hux steps out of the bathroom and into the main room again, Millicent looks up from her feather toy with interest. Upon seeing that it’s just Hux looking towards her, Millicent goes back to her feather toy, hitting it and pouncing at it as if it were alive.

Hux continues on with his daily routine, moving onto his closet next. It doesn’t take long to assemble an outfit, especially when everyone was expected to wear uniforms. So when he finished swinging the large jacket over his shoulders, Hux began looking for his hat. It never seems to be where he left it yesterday, or even the day before. It shifts about, moving from place to place on a route that seems quite random with stops facilitated by none other than—

“Meow.”

Hux glances over from the closet to a nearby desk, see Millicent with her two front paws inside the upturned hat. At the strange sight, Hux can’t help but chuckle, gently shooing Millicent out of the last outfit defining item. Millicent complies easily, stepping out and off of the dark clothed item. She tries to grab for Hux’s hand again though, stretching upwards with an amused glint in her eyes. Hux places his hand onto her forehead and smiles when Millicent presses back against his palm. His other hand moves up with the hat towards the crown of his head. When he finally pulls away, he adjusts the hat atop his own ginger hair.

Now that he was ready for the day, there’s only one more thing left to do before leaving.

Hux closes the closet door and steps towards a section of the main room with a compartment. He unlocks the compartment with a password and click of a button, pulling out a bag that rustles loudly. Hux can hear the sound of Millicent walking over, turning around with the bag in hand to see Millicent rubbing herself against his leg, stepping around and past his legs with twisting motions. He returns his focus to the job at hand and reaches for a plate, bringing it onto the small counter atop the compartment. With single movement of his arm, he pours out an adequate amount of cat food onto the plate before closing the bag and and placing it away.

Hux takes the plate with a single hand and brings it down onto the floor, replacing the previously empty plate with a new one filled with more food. Millicent immediately steps towards the plate, taking in some food quickly and filling the air with  _ crunching _ and the  _ skittering _ of the food around in the metal plate. Hux reaches for another, deeper dish and opens a separate part inside the compartment, allowing cold air to seep out into the room’s warmth. He pulls out a bottle filled with white and begins pouring the milk into the deeper dish. Likewise with the food, he switches the old milk dish out and places it with the used food dish inside a dishwasher of sorts.

It really does pay to be a General, especially when it means enough comfort for a pet.

Now with everything done, Hux adjusts his hat and clothing, readying himself to depart for yet another day of irritation, annoyance, and miniscule instances of an itch for murder. Just an average, typical day in the life of General Armitage Hux. Though, he doesn’t doubt that many other officers also feel the same way— with varying levels of murderous intent, of course.

He strides towards the door, his long legs taking him to his destination in just a few moments. On his few seconds journey, he continues adjusting his attire: folding cloth here, tucking something out of sight there, and fixing something everywhere. By the time he stops in front of the metal door, he hears Millicent  _ meowing _ again. He turns his head to see her taking a place atop the desk next to the door. She looks up at Hux, smiling some sort of smile that only a cat owner could distinguish as her green eyes silently plead for something from Hux before he leaves.

“It’s a pity that I cannot speak cat,” Hux murmurs to himself, reaching over to scratch the ginger cat’s forehead again. Satisfied, Millicent lets out a  _ purr  _ as she presses against her owner’s touch. His hands are still bare, void of the gloves that he has in his jacket pocket. Millicent likes it better when it’s just his hand petting her, so to keep her happy, he makes sure to be well out of his room before placing them on.

Millicent continues to rub against Hux’s hand, enjoying his presence and warmth as he stands there, admiring the kind nature of his cat. He felt truly grateful for such a caring body with him whenever he’s resting from an entire day of being a malicious leader for the galaxy's leading, offensive faction. Never has there been a single morning where he hasn’t wanted to stay behind instead of stepping away from the side of his precious feline friend. It would truly be a much better way to spend the day; him staying with Millicent while seated in a chair with a book in hand— paradise, basically.

But of course, work is work and it waits for no one, not even a general prancing around in his thoughts. Hux needs to leave now before he’s late, and that was something he definitely didn’t want. Besides, to report the reason for tardiness as “my cat wouldn’t let me leave” is hardly a professional and legitimate reason. Nor is it a normal one. 

After giving Millicent one last scratch behind the ears with a soft spoken “goodbye” for the day, Hux reaches up and presses the button of the door. With a  _ hiss _ , it opens. Obediently, Millicent watches as Hux steps out, remaining on her high perch as her owner leaves her for the day. Hux’s heels  _ clicks  _ along the floor, reverberating along the walls and merging with the sounds of activity trickling about through the halls. Behind him, Hux can hear the soft  _ meowing  _ of Millicent before the familiar sound of paws against the floor gives away to the void of the First Order.

Like every other day before, the doors finally close between him and the comfort of his room and the company of Millicent. The unforgiving sound of the metal closing whistles through the air as it travels alongside the  _ clicking  _ of heels within the partial quiet of the metallic walls.

It was just another day and soon, another return to the solace of the home at the side of his ginger furred companion.

**Author's Note:**

> is it too late to say that ive never had a cat before Σ(-᷅_-᷄ )


End file.
